Sahara West And Camp Time
by Lightbringer2017
Summary: Sahara West, daughter of Pandia, is sent from Camp Half-Blood to infiltrate Camp Time, and destroy it from within, there she learns that not all is what it seems, and she has powers that she never knew of, now learning of betrayal her loyalties to Camp Half-Blood are breaking. (I'm being paranoid so T)


**Chapter I - I Get Assigned A Possibly Deadly Mission -**

Hi, my name is Sahara West, daughter of Pandia, goddess of the full moon, I'm 14 years old, I have awesome violet eyes and sometimes when I'm mad they turn gold. People just say that my eyes probably had a weird disease so that's why, and I _used _to love Camp Half-Blood.

Now introductions are out of the way, this is how I got assigned said dangerous quest.

I was at the head councillor meeting, yeah I was head councillor, the last one we had was a crap one. But that's not important, some of the Tyche cabin had discovered a new camp for Demi-titans called Camp Time. Naturally Chiron had called a meeting to deal with Camp Time.

"We should kill them all." Sherman Yang said, Clarisse wasn't here because she went to college with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Katie Gardner, And a few others.

"We don't know if they are friendly or not." Miranda pointed out.

"So?, we can't take the risk of it!" Malcom said, suddenly joining the arguement.

"Not you too!" Said, Lily, daughter of Eirene, goddess of Peace.

"Now, now children settle down!" Chiron said, but no one heard him.

I closed my eyes and sighed, if only I was Percy, I could've made the toilets explode. Or if I was Frank and shapeshifted into an elephant. _That _would probably be very distracting and stop the arguement. Heck, _any _of the Seven's powers would come in handy. But alas I don't have any special powers. All I got was archery.

"_STOP!_" Yelled Chiron.

Everyone jumped, probably not expecting the centaur to yell. Or not even noticing he was there.

"I agree, we don't know if they are good or bad," Chiron said, "But that doesn't mean we should kill them all because of there parents. Instead we should send a spy."

Everyone exchanged startled glances, and Malcom asked,

"Who would go?"

"Someone who's a child of night and can use the bow. Someone who doesn't favour the titans and who's one who is most loyal," Chiron continued, "Someone who was neutral in this,"

"Sahara West, will you be our spy?"

Silence.

I paused and than said, "I'll be the spy."

The room seemed to relax almost immediately but there was still wariness in the air. Some councillors exchanged surprised looks, at Chiron's choice. I wasn't exactly well known so it was pretty surprising. For them anyway.

"We'll drop you off by pegasi at Mount Tam, after that you're on your own. Maybe pretend that you're a child of Selene, Titan of Night." Malcom planned, with that said and knowing my part to play, the meeting adjoined.

**~Time Skip~**

"Here it is," Malcom said, we were in a neighbourhood near Mount Tam. Malcom had said that if we were here than they wouldn't expect us, though I believed that he wanted me to suffer. "You're on your own. Remember the plan." Malcom nodded to me and he and his Pegasi took off, leaving me to wander the streets to Mount Tam.

I took a random direction and I guess it was the way because eventually I ended up at the base of Mount Tam. I looked around warily, it was too empty, especially since this was where the mysterious Camp Time was.

As soon as I crossed the threshold and was basically on Mount Tam soil, the scene changed into a camp.

The camp was surprisingly similar to Camp Half-Blood. The archery range, the combat arena the works. Oh, and heavily patrolled.

The guards who seemed to materialize right in front of me shared a look, I was startled to see that one of them looked no older than nine, whilst the other one looked fifteen. Both of them were male, the older one had gray eyes, but they weren't like Annabeth's, they were like the sea when a thunderstorm happened.

The younger one had golden eyes, I remembered when Percy described Hyperion was like, and how my eyes changed to when I was mad. I was a bit creeped out by sharing that similarity to the Demi-Titan.

"New recruit?" The older guard asked. "Yeah," I said, "The camp is really camouflaged." The younger guard smiled, "Yeah! The children of Asteria are really good at it!"

The older guard ruffled up his hair with a smile, which I didn't know he had. "You can show her around Aaron,— say, I didn't get your name did I?" The guard asked me.

"I'm Sahara West," I said.

The older guard nodded. "I'm Jake See Son of Oceanus, and this here is Aaron Leeught, Son of Hyperion."

"I can introduce myself!" Complained Aaron.

Jake rolled his eyes, "run along now and tell him that he's got a new recruit."

Aaron nodded, "I'll pass along the message." His eyes twinkling with excitement, "So what's your favourite sport?" He asked me.

"I like archery, my uncle —on my dad's side— taught me how to shoot the bow and arrow before me died." I said.

"Cool! We have an archery range. Maybe you can help me!" Aaron stopped for a moment to tell one of the Demi-Titans about the message.

He dragged me towards the archery range where there were a few people practicing, or trying too anyway . One of them must've had a death wish as she nearly skewered herself trying to shoot her bow.

I carefully position my arrow and aim it so that it hits the white part. Aaron's eyes sparkled like an anime's character, "Can you teach me how you aimed so well?"

All of the kids ended up having to have me coach them. A horn blew nearby and I looked up confused. "Dinner?"

"Nope. We practiced through that. We're doing a campfire now." Aaron cheerfully said, "I hope you end up in my cabin!"

We walked towards the campfire, chatting about nothing in particular.

I wondered why it felt so _right _compared to the four years I spent at Camp Half-Blood.

And then I remembered that I never got the fake sign and it was too late anyway. _Please, Mom, just, help me with my fake sign. If you're even care about _me_. _

Aaron pointed where at least five kids were sitting under a white banner. "That's where the unclaimed go. The Titans usually claim their kids as soon as they enter the camp or at the campfire and sometimes a day late."

I nodded and sat down at the blank banner as Aaron hurried to sit down next to at least ten other kids under a banner painted with the sun on it.

I made small talk with the people at my seat and then everyone gasped. I looked up to see a crescent moon, the symbol of Selene Titan Of The Moon.

I didn't understand why everyone made such a huge fuss about it. "I see, I never thought that she would have another daughter. Especially after her… Fading." Said a man that I didn't see before as I was too busy worrying about the sign.

I moved into the Selene cabin and then returned back to the campfire.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before I knew it I was staring at my cabin's ceiling.

What concerned me the most was… why it seemed so natural to be at the camp. It took me a few months to settle at Camp Half-Blood… so why did it feel so natural?


End file.
